Rashoova
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = Kopfjäger | Arsenal = | Geburt = Schlingendorntal | Alter = Anfang der 50ger | Zugehörigkeit = Stamm der Splitterborken | Größe = 2.15 m | Haarfarbe = pechschwarz | Augenfarbe = golden | Besonderheiten = wirkt viel jünger als es sein Alter zulassen dürfte | Gesinnung = Chaotisch Gut }} Erscheinung und Äußerlichkeiten Der eigentlich alte Troll vor Euch wirkt so, als hätte er von einem Jungbrunnen getrunken. Sein Haupthaar ist tiefschwarz und widerspenstig. In den goldfarbenen Augen brennt das Leben. An der blauen Fellfarbe erkennt man ihn als einen Dschungeltroll. Der ganze Trollkörper ist kräftig und muskulös. Das Gesicht ziert eine Bemalung aus weißer Farbe und dunkel umrandeten Augenhöhlen, was ihn noch etwas furchterregend auf andere wirken lässt. Irgendetwas Unheimliches, fast Reptilienhaftes findet sich in seiner Reglosigkeit. Sein Blick kann durchaus grausam sein und alles in Allem wirkt er wie ein Troll, mit dem man sich nicht anlegen wollte. Achtsamen Beobachtern fällt vielleicht ein kleines, unscheinbares Bändchen an seinem Gürtel auf. Auffälliger ist das Armband mit Tigermuster, verziert mit Trollsymbolen, an seinem linken Oberarm. Auch die Wahl seiner Waffen hat sich verändert. Er trägt Waffen, größere Wunden reißen. Ein Schwert und eine Axt. Wesen, die ihn von früher kennen, erkennen ihn zwar wieder, finden aber auch viel Fremdes an ihm. Sei es die Art, wie er sich bewegt oder auch nur sein Blick. Rashoova´s Charakter Über den wilden Dschungeltroll ist zu sagen, dass er sich die meiste Zeit über überraschend ruhig zeigt. Seine Umgebung scheint er genau zu beobachten und zu analysieren. Wiederum zeigt er sich seit Neustem auch sehr herausfordernd und kampflustig. Aber selbst der beherrschteste Troll wird aggressiv und ausfallend, wenn man ihm auf die Nerven geht. Respektlosigkeiten, Geschrei oder Rumgezicke in seiner unmittelbaren Gegenwart, veranlassen ihn dazu, dies sofort zu unterbinden. Ausgelassen und sogar lauthals lachend erlebt man den Troll nur in der Gegenwart seines alten Stammes oder seiner alten Freunde, welche wohl die einzigen sein mögen, die sich ihm gegenüber Etwas rausnehmen dürfen, was andere vielleicht ihren Kopf kosten könnten. Eine seiner Vorlieben ist das Sammeln von blanken Schädeln, die er auch zum Teil der Abschreckung halber mit sich herum trägt. Eine andere Vorliebe ist das Rauchen einer langen Pfeife, die rötlichen Dunst freigibt. Kräuterkundler erkennen daran den Bluthibiskus aus den Zangarmarschen. Vorher..........................Nachher thumb|left Rashoova´s Waffenwahl Der Dschungeltroll hat sich nicht nur durch den Wechsel vom Reitraptoren zum Schwarzbären der Lebensweise der Waldtrolle angepasst, sondern auch durch die Wahl seiner Waffen. Rashoova will mit jedem Schlag möglichst großen Schaden bei seinem Gegner anrichten und tiefe Wunden reißen. Von daher trägt er in der rechten Klaue eine Axt und in der linken Klaue ein Schwert. Beide scheinen besonders, denn sie scheinen aus in sich heraus leuchtenden Steinen gemacht zu sein. Auf dem Griff der Axt findet sich das Gesicht eines Luchses und auf dem Knauf des Schwertes jenes eines Adlers. Diese sind als Huldigung an die Loa der Waltrolle zu verstehen. thumb|271px|left Für den Fernkampf ist er im Besitz eines großen Jagdbogens aus Holz, verziert mit einer Tikimaske. Hierbei ist die Chance allerdings sehr groß, dass er aus dem Arsenal der Dschungeltrolle stammt. thumb|left Spezielle Fähigkeiten und Würfelwerte im RP-Skill Geschick: 1-135 Stärke: 1-135 Sinne: 1-110 Geist: 1-120 Beruf: 1-80 Vitalität: 7 LP Geist: Durch seine Zeit als Hohepriester hat er immernoch das Wissen um Zeremonien, Abläufe und Anwendungen um die Loa. Durch die Ausübung der Magie des Seelenschinders ist seine Seele zerrissen. Dies ermöglicht es ihm, einen Zustand anzunehmen, in dem er selbst zu einem Seelenschinder wird und die Seele seines Gegners direkt attackieren kann. ((Dieser Zustand ist mit Auflagen versehen. - es muss erfolgreich 100 oder mehr auf Geist gewürfelt werden - der Zustand erhält einen Malus, der es Rashoova für min. 3 Runden nicht ermöglicht, ab Geschehen beteiligt zu sein )) Gegenwart Rashoova ist als einer der furchterregenden Krieger der Splitterborken bekannt, einem Waldtrollstamm, der sich gerade Territorien im Hinterland erobert, obwohl es sich bei ihm nicht um einen Waldtroll handelt. Er jagt bevorzugt die Köpfe von Van'jin's (Vanrji) Feinden, doch achtet auch auf das Wohlergehen seines Häuptlings, sowie dessen Weibchen Jenva und Welpen La'aneji. Nur selten sieht man ihn vor dem Dorf Wache halten, da dies die Axtwerfer übernehmen. Der Troll bezieht seinen Posten direkt vor dem Häuptlingszelt. Unter dem Befehl Van'jin's hatte der Stamm der Splitterborken den Stamm der Blutfratzen in Shadra'Alor angegriffen und durch Taktik, Strategie und Stärke geschlagen. Rashoova wurde die Aufgabe zu teil, die dortigen Priester aus zu schalten...und sich somit zurecht Rashoova der Priesterschlächter nennen darf, wenn er es wünschen sollte. Van'jin selbst tötete den Anführer des verfeindeten Stammes und übernahm so das Gebiet in den Besitz der Splitterborgen. Vergangenheit Er entstammt einem Trollstamm aus dem Schlingdorntal. Um genau zu sein, ist er ein Troll der Gurubashi und war einstmals ein Unterstellter des Blutfürsten Mandokir. Sein Bruder trug den Namen Renataki. Renaktaki war schlau, wie gerissen und vor allem rücksichtslos. Er würde nie an die Spitze kommen, wenn sein Bruder ihm im Weg stünde… So bereitete einen Hinterhalt für seinen Bruder vor, um dessen Leben zu beenden. Diesen führte er auch aus, doch es war nur Rashoovas Reitfledermaus, die wie ein Feuerball gen Erdboden schoss. Rashoova galt für seinen Stamm als verstorben. Dieser hat das Attentat jedoch schwerverletzt überlebt... --- Jahre später konnte man einen düster dreinblickenden Troll im Wald von Elwynn antreffen. Doch er war nicht allein. Für einen gewissen Zeitraum, zog er mit dem Dunkelmondjahrmarkt herum, bekannt als eine Art Magier ohne Magie. Denn er schaffte es die Besucher mit Tricks zu überraschen, die ohne Magie kaum vorstellbar und doch nur auf Geschick zurückzuführen waren. Überstürzt verließ er den Jahrmarkt aus unbekannten Gründen. Aber etwa zu diesem Zeitpunkt lernte er "den Doc" kennen, seinen von da an besten Freund. --- Nach einer einsamen Zeit allein herumziehend, schloss sich der Dschungeltroll einem Stamm an, der ihm das Gefühl gab, wieder gebraucht zu werden... Dies waren die Sradjhka. Im Nachhinein betrachtet, war dies die wichtigste Zeit seines Lebens. Ein besonderes Band schloss sich um Jenva, die Hohepriesterin von Ula'Tek und Häuptlingsweibchen, die er noch heute als seine Blutsschwester benennt. Aber ein nicht weniger starkes Band schloss er mit dem Häuptling des Stammes, Vanrji, für welchen er sich nicht nur durch sämtliche Elemente gekämpft hätte, sondern für den er auch ohne zu zögern gestorben wäre. Er leistete Blutschwüre, um beide effizienter beschützen zu können. Damals war er von der Essenz Hir'eeks erfüllt und hatte das Amt dessen Hohepriesters inne. Doch etwas geschah...es war nicht der hereinbrechende Kataklysmus, aber Rashoova verschwand aufs Neue. --- In Zabra'jin, dem Stützpunkt der Dunkelspeere in der Scherbenwelt, weit nach dem Durchschreiten des Dunklen Portals konnte man einen Troll antreffen, der auf die Beschreibung Rashoovas gepasst hatte. Das Leben dort war von Entbehrungen geprägt. Unter anderem verlor er jeglichen Kontakt zu den Loa über die Jahre, die er dort verbrachte. --- Jahre zogen ins Land und traf man ihn wieder in der alten Welt an. Seine Erscheinung war düsterer als je zuvor. Die Kleidung dunkel und schmucklos. Sein Alter war ihm inzwischen anzusehen. Zeitweise betätigte er sich als käufliche Klinge(Assassine), fand dort aber keine Erfüllung. --- In Desolace, einem noch immer abweisenden Ort auf dem Kontinent Kalimdor traf er überraschend auf Vanrji und Jenva, die in Begleitung vieler ihm unbekannter Tauren dort waren. Anfangs gab er sich nicht zu erkennen, zu zerrüttet stellte er sich das Verhältnis zu diesen nach all den Jahren vor. Zeitweise in Ketten gelegt, dies auf eigenen Wunsch, hielt er sich zwei Tage im neuen Lager der Waldtrolle in Feralas auf. Beinahe hätte die Zusammenkunft mit nur einem brennenden Häuptlingszelt geendet. Doch es kam doch anders. Rashoova verließ die Trolle dann, um wieder das zu werden, was er einmal gewesen war. --- Rashoovas ganzes Leben war durchzogen vom Glauben und Opfern an Hir'eek, den Loa in Form der Fledermaus. Da er sich diesem weisen und durch die Nacht streifendem Wesen am nähsten fühlt, opferte er dem Loa täglich etwas seines eigenen, wie auch das Blut eines anderen Wesens. Daher zog es ihn auf seiner Suche an den Ort zurück, wo alles angefangen hatte. Die Hauptstadt des Gurubashi-Imperiums, Zul Gurub. Dort traf er auf Hohepriesterin Hai'watna, die ihm von etwas berichtete. Die Seele seines Bruders war wie die mehrerer starker Krieger des Stammes von Hakkar geschunden und am Rand des Wahnsinns gekerkert worden. Nur eine Steintafel spricht noch von dem Namen des starken Kämpfers und dessen Taten. Doch mit der Priesterin verband ihn schlussendlich noch mehr. Mit einem Gebräu, dem Mojowahnsinn gelang des Rashoova, den Geist seines Bruder an diesem verfluchten Ort, wieder auf die Welt zu zwingen. Renataki verkörpert all das, was Rashoova verloren zu haben glaubt. Seine Jungend, seine Kraft, seinen Willen, sein Können... Edge_of_Madness.png|Der Rand des Wahnsinns RenatakiText.png|Renataki, der Tausend Klingen Renataki2.png|Renatakis Gedenkstein renataki.png|Renatakis Geist Haiwatna.png|Hohepriesterin Hai'watna haiwatna1.png|Hohepriesterin ohne Mojozauber rashoprietsa.png|Rashoova als Hir'eek Hohepriester Was dann am Rand des Wahnsinns genau geschah ist ungewiss, denn Rashoova sorgte dafür, dass es keine Zeugen gab. Fest steht allerdings, dass sich Rashoova seit diesem Tage verändert hat und das Abbild Renatakis dort schwächer geworden ist. Sein Äußeres wirkt jünger, seine Haare trägt er wieder in schwarz, wie damals zu der Zeit als er noch ein festes Mitglied des Stammes der Gurubashi war. Er nutzt größere Klingen und seine Kampfbereitschaft ist gestiegen. Vieles an ihm ist noch gleich, aber auch so Vieles ist fremd und erinnert mehr an den jüngeren, kaltblütigen Renataki. Auch bezeichnet er sich seit dem als "Rashoova, vom Rand des Wahnsinns", wohl um zu verdeutlichen, wie weit er gegangen ist, um aus dem Daseins eines Schattens herauszutreten. Trivia und sonstige Nichtigkeiten thumb|271px - spricht sich auf englisch ähnlich wie "rush over" (Ansturm auf) - Rashoova hatte Zeit seines Lebens viele Jobbezeichnungen, darunter Fledermausführer, Zauberer auf dem Dunkelmondjahrmarkt, Späher, Hohepriester, Entdecker, Assassine, Leibwache... - Eher zu seinem Leidwesen ist er ein 'kluger' Troll und macht sich viel zu viele Gedanken. - Rashoova schwimmt so gut wie ein Stein. Egal unter welchen Umständen, er sinkt definitiv bis auf den Grund und ist nicht dazu in der Lage, sich selbst zu retten Kategorie:Trolle Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Schurken